


New Beginnings

by Misker



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, GIW, Hurt Danny Fenton, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Danny Fenton, Multi, OC, School, Sexuality Crisis, Teaching, of an OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misker/pseuds/Misker
Summary: While Regan was a teacher, she wasn't a mother, or at least she didn't think of herself as one, not until her family of one got new a new addition. After her friend finds a kid dying, bleeding out on the street she takes him in, although the past always follows and will catch up sooner or later, and maybe this kid isn't as normal as he seems.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Hmm let me see, I got the lectures, tomatoes, potatoes, broccoli, and most importantly beef. What am I missing?” I spoke to myself while standing in the middle of the store.

“I really should start to make a shopping list,” I said with a sigh, as I gave up and started my two-minute journey over to the cash register. But as I made my way there I walked through the candy aisle and without me even noticing my pace got slower and slower until I eventually stopped in front of the chocolate.

“... On one hand, I could choose to be healthy and not buy chocolate, buuut, on the other hand, I am a grown-ass adult and make my own money(not a lot, but I do make my own money)so basically... I can buy whatever the hell I want. Then again do I want to get fat?” I discussed with myself which ended in me standing silently thinking for about five seconds before taking two somewhat big chocolate bars, moving to the chip section, and taking a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos, original salty potato chips, and some dip, and lastly a bottle of Coke Cola.

“Fuck it if I'm going to get fat, I'm going to get so fat I can roll around my apartment!” I shouted, getting some weird stares from the other customers, not that I cared. I walked over to the cash register, paid for my groceries, and walked out of the supermarket with all my groceries in my two shopping bags, and went to my car. I put the groceries in the back before getting in the driver's seat and driving back to my apartment while rocking out to some banger tunes.

_ Gladiator, gladiator, gladiator _

_ Picked a fight with the gods I'm the giant slayer _

_ Boneshaker, dominator _

_ Freight train, wrecking ball, I'm the gladiator _

**_(AN: This verse is from Zayde Wolf “Gladiator” a fucking awesome song- in my opinion)_ **

But before I could continue with my terrible singing my phone started ringing, flashing the name Household CEO on the screen, I know not to use my phone while driving which is why I had it connected over my car radio. I paused my music and before answering. “Hi mom” I spoke still focusing all my attention on the road and the other idiots on said road.

“Hello Blizzard, how’s my favorite snowstorm?” I chuckled a bit, she's been calling me that since I was seven. As to how I got the nickname, well let's just say I love snow and creating chaos and leave it there.

“All is well here captain, just got back from the supermarket,”

“... Onions, sweetie,” She said with a knowing tone before I could even ask her what she meant, I realized why she said it.

“Damn it, that's what I forgot!” I yelled out in annoyance hitting the steering wheel in frustration, frown formed on my lips. “How in the seven circles of hell did you know that I forgot onions?”

“Sweetie this is the third time this week you have forgotten them. I still don't understand why you don't just make a shopping list” She replied with a sigh.

“Yeah, yeah. I just forgot okay” I grumbled to myself, but mom could still hear me loud and clear.

“If you say so, Dory. Anyway I'm calling because of aunt Sarah, she's not going to be able to make it over there, she's already canceled her ticket” Mom explained, I could hear the clattering in the background making me assume she was in the kitchen.

“Aw come on, I just finished cleaning and making the guest bedroom ready, I was going to make her favorite, not to mention I already bought the Verdi and beer for tomorrow,” I said even more annoyed now. Aunt Sarah was just about our favorite aunt, and our only aunt. Even though she wasn't our aunt by blood but she could just as well be since she and my mom grew up together and are attached by the hip.

“Both you and I know that you would have burnt the food and ended up buying pizza instead anyway,” She said in a deadpan tone, and she was completely right, I suck so much at cooking I could probably even set boiling water on fire and I was just as bad with plants, not burning them but just overwatering them or completely forgetting that they actually need water to live even though basically, every living creature needs H2O to survive. “I know but it's the sentiment that counts, right?”

“Sure sweetie, anyway I was just calling to inform you of that and to make sure you weren't dead”

“Yeah sorry about that, I've just been so busy lately, you know grading papers and the parent-teacher conference that happened, so I haven't had time to call”

“Alright sweetie, just promise that there won't go so long before we hear from you again, okay?”

“Roger that Captain, anyway I gotta set sail, I'll talk to you soon and say hi to Ronnie for me will ya”

“Of course my little Blizzard, bye, and remember the shopping list next time you go shopping kay” She replied before hanging up. I felt a soft smile creep up on my lips as I shook my head a little.

“I'm never gonna be able to remember that damn shopping list unless I get my life together and that won’t happen for a few thousand years”

I parked the car in the parking lot near my apartment complex. I took my groceries and made my way up the stairs since there wasn't an elevator in this building even though it was six floors high. The most unfortunate thing is that I lived on the fifth floor so there were a lot of stairs. I finally walked into my apartment feeling drained of all life and energy, only managing to make it to the couch before falling and began to grasp greedily for the air like I needed it to survive… oh wait, I do. 

I just laid there for about five minutes before getting up and putting the groceries away. But just as I was putting the beer and Verdi in the fridge I heard my phone vibrate on the kitchen counter indicating I got a text. I closed the fridge and went over to check my phone. It was a text from my good buddy Callum, he was a giant cereal lover and an amazing friend, we’ve been friends since the third grade so we knew to know way too much about each other… way too much.

Cereal Killer:  _ Hey so, I'm in a bit of a pickle and was wondering if you could come by and help me out? Please it's important _

Me:  _ Oh come on, can't it wait till tomorrow I just got back home! _

Cereal Killer:  _ Sorry but no, this is a serious emergency and I need your help. Besides, you owe me after what happened last month. _

Me:  _ … Fine but if I do this, you're buying me a giant bag of Maltesers. _

Cereal Killer:  _ Fine, just please hurry up okay! _

“Fucking hell” I cursed as I grabbed my jacket and keys before going out the door. When I finally came to my car I hurried and got in before driving towards Callum’s house. After about thirteen minutes of driving, I arrived at their driveway. Callum was married to a wonderful woman named Julia, very sweet and very pretty, and believe it or not Callum was a high-end engineering technician, and Julia a very successful lawyer which is why they were able to afford the very amazing house they have. They had offered to lend me some money if I needed but I always refused since I feel like I wouldn't know what to do with them, they did give me about 500 dollars as a Christmas present just so I could buy new school surplice for my students as a Christmas present(a shitty one but a needed one) since some of them came from some pretty poor families that couldn't always afford new school surplice.

I sighed before getting out of my car and making my way to their front door but before I could even knock the door got opened by a frantic Julia.

“Oh thank god you're here, come on he's in the guest room,” She said pulling me inside by my arm before closing the door behind me.

“Woah Woah wait a minute, Julia what's going on!” I yelled as she dragged me through the house whilst still holding on to my arm with a vice-like grip. “You'll know when we get there” was the only thing she said before going silent again.

As we came to the guest bedroom she knocked two times and quickly the door was opened by a tired-looking Callum “Reagan finally, I've done what I could but it's not much” Callum said as both me and Julia walked into the room and what I saw shocked me. A young boy was lying on the bed, he couldn't be more than 6 or 7 years old, he had wounds everywhere. I walked slowly over to his side and kneeled beside him looking over his wounds, his right hand was broken and his left didn't look much better but it didn't look broken.

“It's way worse on his chest” I heard Julia say, curiously I pulled his t-shirt up and saw something that was mortifying, there was a giant Y cut down his stomach, I felt the food in my stomach slowly trying to make its way back up, I could see Julia and Callum looking away in the corner of my eye. I took a big breath and let it out again before standing up and looking at Callum and Julia.

“Who is he and why isn't he in a hospital?” I said as calmly as possible, it was no use to start panicking or stressing, that wouldn't do any good.

“I found him on my way back from work, he was just lying out on the street bleeding out. I was about to call 911 but he woke up briefly, I tried to tell him that everything would be okay and that the ambulance was going to come soon, but then he began panicking and screaming about how he didn't need to go to the hospital and that they would find him there and take him back. He pleaded and begged me not to call them before falling unconscious, so I did the only thing I could think of at the moment and brought him here. But neither Julia nor I am capable of taking care of a child, much less one who is so severely hurt as he is. Then I remembered that you use to study to become a nurse before becoming a teacher instead and thought that you might be able to help more than either of us, especially since you've had to help with much worse wounds” Callum explained very quickly but I caught everything he said. I looked back at the kid and with a sigh, I asked Callum the exact time he found the kid before asking Julia to get my emergency medical stuff in the trunk of my car which she quickly got for me. I asked both of them to leave and they did, shutting the door behind them, leaving me and this kid alone in this dark room only lit up by the light on the bedside table, I quickly got to work on patching this kid up.


	2. New roommate

One hour went by and then another before I finally got done cleaning and patching up all his wounds, whilst cleaning him up I found some green glowing substance in all of his wounds, always tied together with his blood. There was no way that this was a normal human, not that I cared about that, not right now anyway. I let out a breath of relief before standing up and wiping the sweat off my forehead with my arm. I took the towel that Callum had given me and wiped the blood off my hands and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I found Callum and Julia in their living room sitting in silence just staring at the fireplace before finally noticing me and standing up.

"He's gonna be just fine, but he will probably be out for a long while" I explained before going into the bathroom and washing my hands thoroughly as I had done before. When I walked back in I saw Julia had prepared a nice meal for me that was sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made some dinner for you," She said with a sad smile. I gladly took the plate and sat at their dinner table and began to eat, when I was done they came over and sat in front of me.

"Thanks, that's just what I needed. So the kid is gonna need 24-hour surveillance to make sure that his condition doesn't change for the worse, now I know your jobs aren't quite so flexible but-" I began explaining but I was cut off by Julia.

"We, umm we were actually thinking that if it was possible that he might be able to stay with you instead?" I began choking on the water I was drinking, I coughed for a minute before looking at them in shock.

"Me!?" I asked in disbelief

"Don't be so surprised. You're amazing with kids not to mention you've always wanted kids and you work with them, besides you're the one who would know what to do if his condition changes" Callum explained. Damn, he was bringing up some good points.

"I work with teenagers not kids, two very different age groups might I add. Plus I live on take-out food and just barely have enough money to get by myself. Pulling an innocent kid into my trainwreck of life might not be the best idea" I said trying to convince them of the fact that I couldn't take care of the kid.

"Don't worry, we'll send you some money so you don't have to worry about that. Besides, it's not like you can't cook at all, you're just not great at following the recipes. And your classes have just gone on spring break so you'll have plenty of time, and don't even try to convince me that you have plans you hermit crab"

"But-But!... alright fine, but if the kid runs off, don't blame me," I said finally giving in to their pleads.

We moved the kid to the backseat of my car as carefully as we could, and I said goodbye to Callum and Julia before driving home again. But as I parked I remembered the fact that I lived on the fifth floor and this time I wasn't carrying a few grocery bags, this time it was an unconscious and badly wounded kid.

"This will be difficult" I wrapped a blanket around him and picked him up, him being very thin was both a good thing and a bad thing in this situation. I made sure the blanket was wrapped around him completely so you couldn't see that it was a kid before walking up to my apartment. But when I came to the fourth floor a door opened.

"Ah, Reagan my dear what a pleasant surprise" I held back a groan of annoyance as I heard his creepy voice behind me.

"Hello, Wyatt" I greeted turning around to face him. Wyatt was that guy who never really grew out of the flirty-player-douchebag faze from high school, and surprise surprise he had his eyes set on me since I was apparently the only woman in the entire apartment complex that hadn't slept with him. Don't get me wrong he's tried, oh he's tried so many times and failed every single one of them.

"So what have you got there?" He asked curiously trying to lift the blanket so he could see and me panicking yelled out the only thing I could think of "It's an injured dog!"

Wyatt quickly retracted his hand and took a big step back, and swallowed a large gulp "Well would you look at the time, I'd better get going it was a pleasure talking to you as always" he said before stepping back into the apartment where I heard a female voice ask "Who was that at the door darling?".

I sighed in relief, well it's good to know that Wyatt is apparently afraid of dogs or allergic. I quickly got back to my apartment before I could meet anyone else and locked the door behind me. I opened the door to my guest bedroom, thanking whatever god up there that aunt Sarah couldn't make it and that I had cleaned out the room earlier. I put the kid onto the bed and pulled the covers over him tucking him in. I just sat there at his bedside for a little while, I moved some of his hair out of his face but was shocked when his head leaned into my touch, I quickly got over it though, and smiled sadly. From the look of how much he leaned into my touch, he craved motherly affection, I had seen it in some of my students before. I stood up and walked out closing the door gently behind me as I walked into my living room.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands, thinking about everything that had happened. Who was this kid? why was he so hurt? why didn't he want to go to a hospital? who was after him?

All these questions and no answers. As I thought more I began to put some pieces together, like the fact that he must have had or have a family out there, maybe not a good one through and that someone presumably from the government or some big company was experimenting on him which would explain some of the wounds. I sighed once more before getting up and going down to my car quickly picking up the things that Callum and Julia have given me, which included a lasagne Julia had made and the things the kid had with him when Callum found him, of which was an old and rusty knife and weird-looking metallic gun with some green energy matching the same stuff I found in his blood but not exactly the same. Something bigger than me was clearly going on and now no matter if I wanted to or not, I was involved, but I've been involved in worse.

**~Timeskip~**

It's been about two days and thankfully the kid was getting better, slowly but he was getting better and that's the best I could ask for. Like Callum had predicted I stayed at home, partly to keep an eye on the kid but also because I really didn't have much of a social life outside of Callum and Julia. I mean I did have a few other friends, my colleagues included but they were almost just as bad as me with the whole going out stuff and the others well they liked to spend the night in other ways and I just didn't really like to go out and party the night away. When and if I did leave my apartment it was either because I wanted to see a new movie that was just released or go to the park and relax.

Right now I was in the kitchen actually trying to cook breakfast. Julia had been somewhat correct when she said that the only reason I couldn't cook was that I didn't always follow the recipe. I mean I could bake and cook simple things like spaghetti and make a simple breakfast but as soon as there were more than 6 steps I was as good as gone.

"And done!" I yelled in victory as I finished making the stack of pancakes. I turned around when I heard the beeping of the microwave signaling that the soup was ready. Since the kid was asleep and couldn't eat probably I fed him lukewarm soup so he didn't starve. I put a dishcloth over the pancakes so they remained warm and picked up the soup and a spoon before walking slowly to the guest bedroom where the kid was. I walked in suspecting the kid to still be out of it, but surprise surprise he was awake and sitting up looking at me like I was a lion that was about to eat him. I gave a soft smile and slowly walked towards the bed, while he kept an eye on every move I made. Just as I sat down on the chair I had next to the bed he scooted back, basically hugging the wall, I simply put the soup on the bedside table not making any other move to indicate that I was gonna move closer towards him.

"So you're awake, do you remember what happened to you?" I asked but I didn't get an answer, the kid just looked away with sadness and hurt clear in his eyes.

"Alright, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but can I at least know your name?" I asked trying to get him to at least say his name so I could one, stop calling him 'kid' and two, so I could make sure that he at least didn't have serious amnesia. The kid looked at me in surprise before looking down at his hands that were fiddling with the blanket covering him.

"Okay, well I'll tell you my name so you at least will have something to call me by, hello my name is Reagan Phoebe Gordon I'm 26 years old and work as a teacher and I don't go out much. Now enough about me, you must be hungry, but I feel like chicken soup might be too early right now, so I hope you like pancakes" I said picking up the bowl of chicken soup again, the kid nodded slowly and I stood up and made my way back to the kitchen where I put the chicken soup into the fridge and put three pancakes on a plate and purred some chocolate syrup on them and picked up a fork before walking back to the room. I sat down with the plate of pancakes in my hand "So do you think you can feed yourself or do you need help" I asked carefully. The kid looked carefully at his bandaged hands before looking back at me and shook his head.

"Alright, is it okay if I feed you?" I asked making sure I didn't overstep any boundaries the kid had. He took a bit of time to think before he slowly nodded again, I smiled and used the fork to cut a small piece of a pancake with a bit of syrup on it and held it out so he could eat it. He took the bite quickly as if to make sure I wouldn't pull it away from him so he wouldn't get any.

I found myself thinking how adorable he looked, I swear whoever hurt this small and innocent child would get their head cut off if they even dared to try and so much as look at him again. After one pancake though he couldn't eat anymore "Okay, I'm gonna put this in the fridge so you can eat the rest later, no need to waste food right" I said with a smile as I stood up, but I stopped on my way out when I heard a whisper behind me say "Danny" it took me a minute before I realized that it was his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misker here, hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day or night wherever you are in the world.
> 
> Misker Out.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new story I'm starting, the new chapter comes up every two weeks because even though Covid is a thing I'm still a busy motherfucker. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day or night!
> 
> Misker Out.


End file.
